Stuck In The 1800's
by BobWhite
Summary: What happens when Kernel Sheppard and his team meet up with the people of Colorado Springs? Full Summary Inside. R&R 2 find out more.


**Full Summary:**

Kernel Sheppard and the team head to a space gate above a planet that was never touched by the wraith. What happens when they find the people of Colorado Springs living on an alternate Earth in the Pegasus Galaxy? How will the townsfolk react to seeing the Jumper and its occupants? And how does the team react to seeing Makela living among the people, protecting them? Has she finally found a place to call home? Or is she just there as a protector?

**New Mission:**

**Atlantis:**

Kernel John Sheppard and his team had been in the conference room with Kernel Caldwell. They were going over the information from the last bio-scan of the planet they were planning on heading to next. It was supposed to be an exact replica of Earth, only in the Pegasus Galaxy. They didn't know what the time period was there but according to Todd, the wraith had only visited the planet once and never gone back. Something about something else living on the planet that scared them, literally.

Dr. McKay figured it was just some kind of Ancient protocol that was to ward off the wraith from any further interference with the people living there. Dr. Keller said that if there was anyone living there that they might need medical attention. Teyla & Ronon wanted to go to see if they ran into anyone that they knew and start a trading settlement within the village or town if there was anyone there. Kernel Sheppard wanted to go to see why Larren seemed to like the place so much. Mr. Woolsey wanted them to go to see why Todd & the wraith were so afraid of the place. Kernel Caldwell, well, he really didn't know why he had been pulled into the conversation to begin with.

They all got up and went to get ready for the mission. They would be bringing enough supplies with them to stay a few nights. And just to be on the safe side, they were taking a jumper. Dr. Keller was packing enough medical supplies to be able to help anyone that needed it. Dr. McKay was packing any scientific equipment that he thought he needed. Ronon was bringing all of his weapons with him, just in case they were needed. Teyla was packing enough Athosian belongings to see if she could start a trade settlement there and to see if anyone needed anything. They were also bringing civilian clothes so that they didn't always have military clothes on. Kernel Sheppard was bring his laptop just in case the civilization had some kind of electricity and a way to travel that didn't involve walking.

As everyone got ready, Kernel Caldwell said that he would have the Daedalus in orbit over the planet one day after the team got to the planet just in case they ran into any trouble. Oh, there would be trouble alright; they just didn't know what kind of trouble.

**The 1880's:**

Makela was walking along the outskirts of town, gun in hand, when Grace walked up to her. She nodded to her and handed her some food. Makela had taken to staying mostly away from the town unless the tings surrounding it came in too close. They weren't wraith, no, they were something totally different. Her own alien friend stayed with her sometimes, but tended to keep to the forested areas of the planet. They had built a tree-house in the trees closest to the gate just to make sure nothing came through that wasn't wanted. She had a feeling that most of the things that ventured through the gate had somehow figured out how to work the gate for one, and for two, had figured out that they weren't going to get any resistance from those that they were taking away with them.

Everytime one of the creatures came through the gate to steal a townsperson, they never made it back to the gate. Makela and her friend had stopped them by killing them. they had figured that they should probably build some kind of wall around the town and have the Indians move closer to town so that none of the creatures could take them as well. The townspeople hadn't been too keen on that plan. But the more people that were attacked, the more people were starting to be keen on the plan.

She had learned a lot about a lot while she was on Atlantis. She had made friends but because she really didn't have her own IDC, she was unable to call for help whenever she felt like it. She had decided to leave Atlantis because so many people thought she was exactly like Ronon, and in a way she was. Though she tended to keep more to herself while she was living on Atlantis, she had now become like a protector to the people of this planet. She had decided to call the planet Etarth, that way the people, though they looked like the people of Earth but really weren't, could still live how they had been living for years.

The doctor had become very kind after Makela's first encounter with the creatures. She had been in the streets longer then the others and had figured out why the people of Colorado Springs went inside when it was dark and why they only traveled in groups. The creature attacked before Makela could even think about what to do. But it was only able to cut her a little before being run out of town by her friend. She had named her friend Akisa, which meant friend in Mirianic.

Now, she was in town for a few nights. Akisa was on the outskirts of the town when she heard the gate being activated. One thing Makela had learned about Akisa was that she had excellent hearing. Makela had stopped at the café to get some food for the tree house and to thank Grace for supplying her fresh cooked meals. She saw Akisa running back towards the safety out of town and pulled out her gun, the food was left on the table, forgotten about. She turned towards the people and yelled at them to get inside and quick.

Everyone did as Makela had instructed and Makela set herself up on the porch of the Gold Nugget, something Hank and Jake had come to not like. She managed to put her gun away and grab out the bow and arrows she liked over her gun any day. She was about to shoot when she heard the distinctive hum of an invisible Jumper. She put the weapon away and stood up. Akisa had also heard the hum of the Jumper. Even though her friend was an alien, they had both come to know the tell-tale signs of a cloaked Jumper.

She called out to the townspeople and told them that it was okay to come out, that those that had come through the gate were not enemies, but friends. She walked off the porch of the hotel and towards where Akisa was walking. Akisa could tell where the Jumper was going to land before it even figured out where. She was standing on the bridge when the Jumper finally came to a halt in the middle of the field.

What do the townspeople think when the Jumper is de-cloaked? And how do Kernel Sheppard and the team react to seeing Makela and Akisa in the town?


End file.
